


Infatuation

by thesmutlord



Series: Infatuation [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Choking, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Sexual Content, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy is totes crushing on Sjin, but what's he gonna do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infatuation (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of my Nilesy/Sjin fic. Not quite smut, but it’s sure leading up to it.
> 
> I have literally never written smutty fiction before this one, so sorry if this is poorly edited anywhere, I’ve been perfecting it for days now and I knew if I didn’t just post it now I never would. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Humps and kisses,  
> The Smutlord xoxoxxx

“Nilesy... are you staring at my 'ranuim?”

Sjin's playful words brought Nilesy back to reality. He was so lost in thought, Sjin had called him out for staring instead of mining. He swallowed and forced a grin back at his friend hoping the darkness of the cave would hide the blush that he felt lightly burning his cheeks.

“Maybe I was... maybe I wasn't,” Nilesy replied teasingly, and he turned back to the solid stone in front of him. The truth was, every time Nilesy was close enough to Sjin lately, the mere scent of his mustached friend set his thoughts into a tailspin. He couldn't help but indulge in the mental pictures of the things, or rather, the person, that he longed for. He was addicted to spending any time next to Sjin. So when the man stopped by Nilesy's base to invite him to go in search of gold ore (apparently Sips had condensed what bars they had), the enamored Scot jumped at the chance.

Nilesy chipped away at the smooth stone wall again, focusing on the search for ore to keep him busy, so as to not let himself be as obvious as he had just been. Don't think about it, Nilesy thought to himself. Just focus on the wall, not on the nice clean smell. Nice and clean, but also with a sweaty, muskyness from the labor... I bet his skin tastes just like it smells...

“GOLD!” Sjin exclaimed, interrupting another inevitable spiral of thoughts. “Finally! Check it out, Nilesy! I found 3 gold ores, aww yeah. This will be more than enough, I only actually needed one to condense. Well, shall we head back up?”

“Lead the way!”

Following behind Sjin along the dim tunnel leading to the surface, Nilesy sighed to himself, both with disappointment and relief. He loved being in such close quarters with his friend, but he thought he had overdone it a bit tonight perhaps; the long trek up the ascending steps made him aware that his iron armor was feeling slightly more snug below his belt. Suddenly, a HISSSSSSSS filled the tunnel behind them.

“OH GOD!” Nilesy screamed. He ran forward a step to throw out his arms, not letting Sjin take any damage.  
“Wow... you saved me Nilesy. Man, I can't believe I didn't wear any armor down here.” He smiled gratefully at Niles. “How much health do you have left?”

“Only two hearts,” said Nilesy. “You wouldn't have any food on you would you?”

“Hmmmm,” murmured Sjin as he looked through his inventory. “It doesn't appear I do. But there is plenty upstairs at the compound. Come in, I'll make you some chicken.”

Sjin climbed the ladder quickly. By the time Nilesy reached the top himself, Sjin was already standing in front of the stove.

“Just a minute for it to cook!” said Sjin over his shoulder.

“Thanks Sjin.”

As soon as he spoke those words, a roar of thunder shook the wooden walls. Nilesy was still distracted enough he had not realized it was pouring down outside. He walked over to the window and gazed outside at the gloomy evening.

“I am not looking forward to the long walk back home.”

“Yeah, I don't blame you,” Sjin said, tossing the cooked chicken to Nilesy.

“Especially since I don't appear to have a sword on me,” Nilesy chuckled, sighing.

“Uh oh.... Maybe I could loan you one...” Sjin paused for a moment, then exclaimed, “Wait, I've got an idea! I've got to run to Pig Island to deliver this gold to Sips since he is busy with his extensive testing. In the meantime, you can have a rest in your old bed upstairs, and once I return, I can join you for your walk home so you don't have to go alone! What do you think of that?”

“Thanks Sjin,” Nilesy replied as calmly as he could manage. This was a dangerous but lucky break. Time alone with Sjin's bed? His mind was reeling.

He climbed the stairs as Sjin was putting the gold bars into the condenser. Nilesy slowly peeled his heavy armor away from his skin, listening carefully trying to track Sjin's movements, and he laid down in the neatly made bed he had placed when he had briefly stayed in the compound. He closed his eyes and listened hard until he heard the door downstairs open and close. He counted to ten... And then he made his move.

He sprung up from the blankets and, careful to keep his ears piqued, dove face first into Sjin's unmade bed. He buried his face into Sjin's pillow and inhaled deeply. Overwhelmed with a sudden abundance of the scent of the man he craved, his cock throbbed, hardening slightly. The mental pictures started up again: taking off Sjin's clothes, touching his chest... and hips... and thighs. Nilesy's boxers started sticking to his thigh uncomfortably. One arm still around the pillow, he reached down to unfasten his trousers. Now much more comfortable, he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander, and his breathing grew heavier.

His hips began moving. His thoughts raced. He never felt this way about another man before. He wanted Sjin so badly, but Nilesy was pretty sure that Sjin was Sipsco property. But still, all he wanted was to kiss and bite and lick every inch of skin covering Sjin's body. To feel Sjin's lips and hands exploring him all over. I wish he were still here, thought Nilesy, maybe its not what I think, and he wants me too. Maybe I would have tried to make a move this time. Maybe he's been waiting on me to.

Suddenly his heart stopped. He heard the creak of someone stepping on the top stair behind him. His bluff had been called.

“Nilesy? What are you... Ooh la la....”


	2. Infatuation (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilesy's fantasy becomes a reality as he and Sjin get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt ever at writing an actual sex scene. This is not as edited as my writing would usually be, but I wanted to get this out for you delicious shippers.
> 
> Enjoy!,  
> The Smutlord xxx

“Sjin! What are you doing back so soon?!” Nilesy yelped at Sjin now standing in the doorway.

“I ran into Honeydew, who was on his way there as well, and he offered to deliver the gold the rest of the trip. I just told him he could keep one, he's a sucker for that stuff. But, wow, Nilesy! What a welcoming sight to come home to,” Sjin chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. As he spoke Nilesy saw Sjin's eyes scan his body, tangled up in the sheets.

Nilesy suddenly snapped out of the shock and realized what was happening. He felt even more mortified, and sat up on Sjin's bed. “Oh god, I was just... I mean I tripped and fell, and-”

“Your pants magically came halfway off?” Sjin said, clearly amused at how much Nilesy was squirming.

“Well no, see, the thing is, I was changing, and that's when I tripped,” persisted Niles, fumbling to fasten his fly.

“I see. I would guess you would just want to wear something looser, considering...” He nodded in the direction of the bulge below Nilesy's belt, smirking.

Nilesy's eyes grew wide realizing how obvious it was. He awkwardly grabbed a pillow and used it to cover himself, but at this point Sjin was laughing out loud. Nilesy, now mortified, closed his eyes and sighed.

“Ok, alright, you got me. I guess I may as well come clean,” Nilesy said, unsure where to hold his gaze, clearly nervous. “But first I have to ask you something.”

“If it's about my laundry detergent, I'm way off base.”

“I just don't wanna over-step any boundaries here that's all. I mean, like, ok... What I need to know is... What... are you and Sips?”

Sjin looked at Nilesy as if trying to work something out, when suddenly his eyebrows shot up and he grinned at his friend.

“Nilesy, do you have a crush on me?” Sjin said teasingly.

“Agh. You are not making this easy on me here, Sjin.” Nilesy turned redder.

“Sorry, sorry. Well...” Sjin said slowly, his gaze shifting to the right as he composed his words. “I love Sips. And he loves me. But if you're asking if we are, like, exclusive, well, no, we are not. We have always had a sort of... open thing.”

“An open thing? Meaning?”

“Meaning, if he would get jealous of anything, it would be from wanting to join in.”

This caught Nilesy off guard. “...join in? Wait, has that actually happened before?”

“Mm, once or twice,” Sjin said through a smile.

A bit of courage emerged inside Nilesy. Sjin is saying he is available. Sjin has not shot me down yet. And Sips... Well, that wasn't bad news, really. Even though he seemed like such a dominating personality. He never crossed Nilesy's mind in that way. Niles actually felt kind of intimidated at the thought of Sips like that. But mostly it excited him more. A smile grew on his flushed cheeks. If that's what it took to get his hands on Sjin, so be it.  
Sjin walked over and sat down on the bed next to Nilesy.

“So, if that answers your question... How about that confession of yours?” Sjin said, tone softening.

Nilesy took a deep breath and met Sjin's gaze.

“Sjin, I-I...” he paused to exhale, closing his eyes, preparing himself to spit out the words before he thought twice about it. “I just, I want you, Sjin. ...So, so badly.”

Without another wasted word, Sjin leaned in and kissed Nilesy deeply, softly pressing his tongue against Nilesy's. A bolt of electricity shot up Nilesy's spine and he felt dizzy. He could hardly think except for disjointed thoughts: Soft amazing lips. Heavy breathing. Warm tongue. Scratchy mustache. Nilesy sighed deeply and moved a bit closer as he returned the deep kisses hungrily, running a hand up Sjin's neck and around the back of his head. His boxers were definitely clinging to him now, as his cock grew harder and a little cum was leaking out. Sjin's hand slipped up the bottom of Nilesy's shirt and wrapped around his side, pulling him in even closer. Sjin leaned over and kissed Nilesy's ear softly before whispering,

“You should have told me sooner, ya bam. ...Because I've wanted you, too.”

He leaned back slightly and looked in Nilesy's eyes, reading his expression. But nothing could describe how invincible Nilesy felt now.

He moved closer again and kissed Sjin deeply, running his hand down Sjin's covered chest to the hem of his shirt and started tugging it upward impatiently. Sjin, smiling slightly, complied by pulling it over his head, smiling, and tugged on Nilesy's as well, gesturing for him to take his off too. They both sat back breathing heavy for a moment taking in each others now exposed chests. A moan left Nilesy's lips and he leaned forward to kiss Sjin's neck, burying his face in the smooth skin. The smell of this man was so much more intoxicating now. Nilesy's insides felt like they were singing.

If I didn't know better I'd swear I fell asleep wrapped in Sjin's blankets and I'm dreaming this, Nilesy thought to himself.

As he felt Sjin's hands on him, drifting up his chest and over his shoulders, Nilesy's head was absolutely spinning with the choices. So many places he wanted to kiss! Sliding his hand around Sjin's back, he began a trail of kisses up to Sjin's ear and then back down his neck to his collarbone. He felt Sjin shudder as he left dozens of soft quick kisses scattered across his handsome friend's chest. 

“That feels so nice,” Sjin murmured, tugging Nilesy's hair.

Suddenly charged by the affection, Nilesy's showering of kisses grew only slightly more aggressive, now leaving little nibbles in between kisses, loving the breathy, wanting noises coming from deep inside Sjin's chest. 

Sjin was not used to being seduced so slowly and romantically. Sips was so demanding, which Sjin did not mind, but this felt good in such a different way... It was so sexy, feeling the chill of the ghost trail of Nilesy's saliva on his skin from the nibbles. Sjin closed his eyes and tilted back his head, a sighing moan escaped from his parted lips:

“Oh Nilesy.”

Niles let out a small growl into Sjin's soft skin as his cock throbbed hard hearing Sjin whimper for him. As nervous as Nilesy felt, Sjin somehow made him feel as though he could do no wrong. All Nilesy was aware of was the aching for this man he now had in his grasp. Sjin's constant heaving sighs turned to soft breathy moans. Feeling more cramped than ever, Nilesy reached down to his waistline hastily to unfasten his pants, wishing he had never zipped them back up in the first place.

“No, let me,” Sjin cooed, moving Nilesy's hands away, and he unbuttoned and unzipped Nilesy's trousers, making room for the growing bulge underneath. Nilesy returned the favor, unfastening Sjin's pants, inadvertently licking his lips. 

“Nilesy, already so hard,” Sjin flirted, grazing his fingertips slowly over Nilesy's still shielded cock.

Nilesy shuddered and throbbed and he let out a low lusty moan, his hips bucking once, wanting to be closer to Sjin's hand.

“You too,” Nilesy huffed, biting his lip for a moment before reluctantly rubbing his palm slowly over Sjin's trapped erection. Sjin let out another moan, running his free hand through Nilesy's hair, and breathing heavier.

“Because of you,” Sjin breathed, watching Nilesy, who was in awe, fixated on the feeling of rubbing Sjin, throbbing inside his shorts.

Still rubbing Sjin's bulge, Nilesy leaned in and ran his tongue softly over Sjin's nipple. Sjin gasped and tugged on Nilesy's dark hair. Enjoying this reaction, Nilesy looked up to watch Sjin's face as he bit Sjin's nipple softly at first, to test the reaction. Sjin's head tilted back slightly as he let out a short, higher-pitched moan. Nilesy continued his tongue work for a moment before trying a slightly sharper bite. Sjin moaned in pleasure again, whispering Nilesy's name. Suddenly, he slid his hand inside Nilesy's shorts, catching a distracted Nilesy off-guard. He wrapped his fingers around Nilesy's dripping cock.

Nilesy's whole body electified under Sjin's grasp, causing Nilesy to groan loudly, his fingertips pressing hard into Sjin's back. He suddenly couldn't think of anything he was just doing; he leaned his forehead against Sjin's chest, breathing heavy. His cock was aching for attention and Sjin's fingers seemed to know exactly how to touch him. Sjin slowly stroked Nilesy's erection, which was now throbbing in his hand. Nilesy moaned shamelessly for the man, dizzy with pleasure.

Nilesy moved his head up to kiss Sjin deeply. Sjin bit his lip playfully as he maneuvered his hand around Nilesy's hip to his ass and ran his hand over it and squeezed it firmly, pulling his cheeks apart slightly.

Suddenly, Nilesy's eyes shot open. He pulled out of the kiss, suddenly remembering why he should be nervous.

“Sjin, I need to tell you... I've never... with a guy...”

Sjin paused for a second, slightly surprised. He smiled gently. “Ah, it all makes sense now.” He moved back a bit. “Don't worry, Nilesy. We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“BUT I WANT TO!” Nilesy said a bit too eagerly. He felt himself turn bright red. Sjin giggled. Nilesy started to feel like a total idiot, but Sjin raised Niles' chin with his finger and leaned in for a little kiss, making Nilesy crack a small smile.

“Don't worry, then. I'll show you,” Sjin said softly, and he leaned in and started kissing Nilesy's neck, adding, “First though, you should take off those pants. They're really getting in the way.”

“I will if you will,” Nilesy replied, smiling more now, but looking slightly timid.

Nilesy stood to give them both room. Sjin sat up on the edge of the bed, smiling as he slid his pants and underwear off slowly, revealing his hard cock. Nilesy couldn't help but stare down at Sjin in awe as he distractedly pulled off his own trousers. His rock hard cock sprung up, glistening with sticky cum.

“Ooh, you're thicker than Sips,” cooed Sjin as he wrapped his hand around Nilesy's hard dick, making Nilesy moan loudly, his knees jerking, threatening to give out where he stood. Sjin gazed up at Nilesy standing over him. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Nilesy's cock, from the base all the way to the tip, his tongue lingering over the slit, enjoying the taste of the bitter cum leaking out.

Nilesy felt himself trembling. Sjin's warm tongue running over the length of Nilesy's cock made him feel amazing. Standing over the sexy man, Nilesy ran his fingers through Sjin's hair, moaning loudly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to focus on breathing, and not finishing too soon. But Sjin's tongue felt so incredible he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His cock throbbed hard and leaked all over Sjin's skillful tongue. Sjin, sensing how much Nilesy was enjoying this, looked up at him and grinned, “Hey now, we aren't done yet, I haven't even shown you what I can really do.” Nilesy pulsed hard again in his hand. Repressing a grin, Sjin then asked, “Do you wanna sit down for a minute?”

Nilesy nodded, but to Sjin's surprise, Nilesy sank to his knees between Sjin's legs. He took Sjin's erection in his hand and started stroking it timidly, only breaking his gaze with Sjin to watch his hand pull and massage the huge rod. Sjin wrapped his hand around Nilesy's, using more pressure and speed than Nilesy was. The sexy Scot could hardly take his eyes off his fingers around Sjin's growing cock.

“God, this is so hot. You are so hard.”

Sjin paused for just a moment to whisper, “It's all for you.”

“Oh god,” moaned Nilesy, and he hesitated only a moment before shutting his eyes and running his tongue over the head of Sjin's cock, drifting it down to clean off the cum that was pooling around his fingers. He tried to copy the motions he had been shown, stroking Sjin's cock slowly, making it harder still.

“I want more,” Sjin breathed.

“So do I,” said Nilesy. He looked slightly nervous again. “I don't know how this works. Are you a... a top, or a bottom?”

“I like both,” replied Sjin, “but Sips almost never lets me be on top. Do you have a preference?”

“N...no... Well...” Nilesy hesitated before continuing. “I can't promise that I'll like it! But... you'll have to be gentle with me, now, and show me how to do this right... But I want to do that for you, Sjin.”

“Are you sure? You don't have to do anything for me, Nilesy.” said Sjin, raising his eyebrows.

“Well maybe it's for me too.” Nilesy smiled nervously. “I don't know why. But I just really want this inside of me.” He was still having trouble taking his eyes off of it. “Don't make me think twice now.” He laid back on the bed and taking a deep breath.

Sjin knew he had to be easy on the eager man, at first at least. He reached into the chest by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He crawled over to show it to Nilesy and raised his eyebrows.

Niles grabbed the bottle from him and squirted some into his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and with his free hand he pulled Sjin by the neck into a deep kiss. He rubbed his lube covered hand over Sjin's hardening cock.

“We should probably work our way up,” Sjin breathed between kisses. “Start with fingers maybe?”

“No,” moaned Nilesy, still rubbing Sjin's hard cock. “I want it. I don't care if it hurts.”

“Well, if you're totally sure...”

“Sjin,” Nilesy sighed, lookng in Sjin's eyes hungrily. “Don't make me beg. I want it. Please.”

Sjin got on his knees and moved Nilesy's legs so that his ankles were perched on Sjin's shoulders. Sjin ran his hands softly over Nilesy's thighs, feeling him shiver under his fingertips. He ran the head of his slippery cock over Nilesy's tight hole. Nilesy gripped the sheets and closed his eyes, breathing heavy, mentally preparing himself. Sjin found him so adorable laying there looking terrified and so he leaned in to kiss the Scotsman, pushing Nilesy's legs up and spreading him apart so that Sjin could grind his hard cock over Nilesy's opening. Nilesy moaned deeply as Sjin nipped at his neck.

“Are you ready?” Sjin whispered.

Eyes still shut, Nilesy nodded.

Sjin sat up and, ever so slowly, slid halfway into Nilesy's incredibly tight ass. Nilesy's face registered shock and pain, but the first noise that left his mouth was a long moan. Sjin, mouth partially open in a silent moan, slowly slid in the rest of the way. Finally, a grunt barely excaped his lips as his body tingled all over from the tight hot space he was trapped in. Nilesy layed there, his breathing sharp and fast, eyes still closed. Sjin dared not move, willing Niles to relax. Not that he could; Nilesy was so tensed up Sjin was locked in place.

“Just tell me when you're ready,” whispered Sjin. Nilesy nodded, focusing on breathing.

Sjin ran his hands over Nilesy's legs and stomach, over his hard cock, stroking it a bit, just trying to make him more comfortable. Nilesy could feel Sjin's cock throbbing and pulsing hard inside the tight space. He was not used to this feeling of something inside him, it hurt, but Nilesy craved more.

Nilesy swallowed hard and opened his eyes to Sjin looking down at him. Meeting his gaze, Nilesy whispered, “Ready.”

Starting to move slowly, Sjin let out a deep moan as the walls of Nilesy's tight ass immediately clenched up again and he let out a pained gasp.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sjin asked breathlessly.

Nilesy, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, shook his head no.

Sjin started moving his hips, sliding in and out of Nilesy's hole, the lube mixed with his own gushing cum the only thing enabling any movement in this impossibly tight space. Nilesy moaned deeply and grabbed the sheets with one hand and his other flew to the other man's side, digging his nails in slightly, leaving short red scratches in the wake of finding a good place to grip. With every breath Nilesy seemed to become less tense, and his moans grew louder. Enabled to move more, Sjin picked up his speed slightly. 

Sjin expertly slid his hands under Nilesy's hips to lift them slightly and slid in deeper than ever. Nilesy's eyes went wide; He let out a high pitched yelp followed by a gasp and even louder moaning.

Sjin grinned. He found the spot.

Sjin paused for a moment before reacting, basking in the feeling of Nilesy's insides clenching up, seeming to salivate for his cock. Nilesy moved his hips and spread his legs more, inviting Sjin in, wanting him to make it feel like that again.

“Sjinnnn...” Nilesy whined.

Sjin started fucking Nilesy fast and hard now, hitting Nilesy's spot with perfect timing, causing Nilesy to moan higher and higher pitched as his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure. With every thrust, Nilesy's insides clenched up, pulling back at Sjin's rod, causing Sjin to clench his teeth and grunt in tandem with Nilesy's moans.

“Harder, please Sjin!”

Sjin couldn't hold back. He pounded Nilesy's ass hard. The sounds of skin slapping and Nilesy's whining moan mixed with Sjin's grunts filled the whole house.

“Nilesy, oh fuck!” Sjin screamed and with one last great thrust, every muscle in his body seemed to spasm as he filled Nilesy up completely with his hot load. Nilesy's legs shook and he gasped and whined loudly as he erupted too, covering his stomach with hot pearly cum.

Neither man moved. They both panted hard trying to catch their breath. Without pulling out yet, Sjin leaned down and kissed Nilesy deeply. Nilesy wrapped his arms around Sjin's neck and pleasurably returned the affectionate kisses.

Sjin smiled, and broke the silence to inquire softly: “Well? Was it as good as you imagined?”

“Even in my fantasies it couldn't have been that good.” Nilesy flirted, smiling. After a few more soft kisses Nilesy wriggled uncomfortably. “Um, Sjin, can you maybe... pull out now?”

“Oh, uh, I'm not sure that I can, actually. You kind of closed up around me. Let me just try this slowly...” Sjin held Nilesy's hips and slowly slid out, causing Nilesy to clench his teeth and hiss in pain.

Sjin looked down to assess the damage. His cum now leaked slowly out of Nilesy's hole, which was an angry swollen red. It was clear he had been ripped open.

“Ooooh,” Sjin said hissing at the damage. “That looks like it can't feel good. Let me get that for you.” Sjin leaned his head down between Nilesy's spread legs.

“Sjin, n-aaahhh,” Nilesy tried to protest but the moment Sjin's warm tongue traced his sore opening he felt immediate relief.

“Sensitive, sensitive!” Nilesy's legs twitched and hips jerked of their own accord. Sjin flattened his tongue and bathed Nilesy's hole in warmth. Nilesy sighed and breathed deeper, his muscles relaxing, as Sjin gently licked his wound clean, collecting up all his cum dripping out as Nilesy clenched up in pleasure. The taste of his bitter cum made Sjin harden slightly again, prompting him to seek out more. He moaned as he slid his tongue inside Nilesy.

Nilesy's hips bucked slightly and his cock hardened. Sjin ran his hand up along Nilesy's cock slowly, still tracing the walls of Nilesy's swollen hole. Gasping and sighing, Nilesy hardened under Sjin's touch and came again quickly, but more this time, covering Sjin's fingers and adding to the sticky white puddle on his belly. Sjin looked up at him from between his legs, grinning from ear to ear, causing Nilesy to chuckle, until it turned into a moan when Sjin leaned forward to lick up the puddle that was waiting for him. Nilesy sighed contentedly and ran his fingers through Sjin's hair.

Nilesy gasped, trying to catch his breath and process what had just happened. Sjin rested his head on Nilesy's thigh, his other leg still wrapped across Sjin's chest and waist. They laid like this quietly for a moment basking in the warm feeling and musky smells of the amazing moment they just shared. Suddenly downstairs, the door opened and closed quickly and they heard footsteps running up the wooden stairs. Nilesy tensed up for a moment, still in this spread open, vunerable position, but Sjin rested his hand on Nilesy's leg reassuringly. Sips appeared at the open door.

“Aww god, Sjin, what is this?! You didn't tell me you were gonna be having so much fun without me here,” said Sips.

Sjin grinned up at Nilesy, his head still resting his head on Nilesy's thigh. “Well, it was definitely unplanned.”

Sips frowned, eyes scanning the scene in front of him.

“If you want... you can join us... for round two?” Nilesy panted, still a bit breathless.

Sjin let out a short surprised laugh.

“You're god damn right I will,” said Sips, letting himself smile slightly. “Let me get a quick shower and I'll join you. I'm covered in my own dirt here.” He turned to jog back down the steps.

“Give us about 15 minutes,” said Sjin.

“You've got 10,” Sips shouted back over his shoulder.


	3. Infatuation (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sips gets involved, you know things are going to escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings smutlings! I am proud to present the newest chapter of my very first fic, Infatuation!
> 
> This is my longest fic yet, and I am pretty pleased with it I think… It is spurred from the headcanon of a friend of mine. And don’t think for a second this series is going to end as a trilogy… C;
> 
> (ps, biggest thanks ever to Myranium, best editor ever, seriously.)
> 
> You're the coolest,  
> The Smutlord xo

“If you only knew what you’ve just gotten yourself into.” Sjin laid his head back down onto Nilesy’s thigh, smiling as he let his eyes slide shut for a moment.

“Oh god. Don’t tell me that, Sjin,” Nilesy said with a slight squeak, and he laughed, his shoulders collapsing back onto the pillow under him. He rubbed his face with his hands nervously.

“Well you’ve got ten minutes, Nilesy,” Sjin chuckled. “Ten minutes to get your game face on.”

Nilesy sighed. He never admitted it before, but he was a quite intimidated by Sjin’s gruff companion, maybe even slightly scared of him. But in this moment, Nilesy only felt a bit anxious laying on Sjin’s bed; the preceding events of the evening were only just starting to really sink in. In no time, Sips appeared at the door, enrobed.

“Aw right gentlemen. It is officially that time. Oh yeah. Pool guy… get greased up.”  
“Oh… But I think Nilesy might be too sore…”

Sjin reached between Nilesy’s parted legs to spread him apart and evaluate the damage again.

“Oooh yeah, that looks really painful….” Sjin said sitting up. Sips walked over next to the bed and leaned in to look himself.

“Geez Sjin, what’d you do to the guy?”

Nilesy closed his eyes slightly embarrassed so as to distract himself from the fact Sips was squinting down, examining him. But his brain lost focus when he felt Sjin’s fingertips gently rubbing into his swollen hole. The fiery pain hit him first, but only for a moment. He hissed from the initial shock before a warmth spread through his limbs down to the tips of his toes, the searing sensation seeming to intensify the feeling. Nilesy moaned deeply and spread his legs, craving more contact. His eyes drifted open for a moment to catch Sjin and Sips glancing at each other. Sjin raised his eyebrows, and Sips’ face twisted slightly into a grin.

“Aw man, quit torturing him, Sjin… obviously he’s not enjoying it.”

“What?” Nilesy panted, confused. He looked up at the men exchanging looks. “I-I’m fine!”

“You’re right, Sips,” Sjin murmured, as he rubbed harder, sliding his fingertip in slightly, causing Nilesy to lift his hips and moan longingly, before Sjin removed his hand and moved to stand up, continuing. “Yeah… it really seems like it’s a bit too much for him.”

Nilesy didn’t understand. His head was still spinning slightly but he tried to get his thoughts together to protest.

“Guys, really, I’m fine!” He sat up on his elbows as Sjin started to stand. Sips turned away, disinterested, opening up a chest and rifling around.

“Nilesy, I insist. I’m not trying to make anything worse than it already is…”

“But I-”

“Alright,” Sips interrupted. “Well, since I don’t get my turn at wrecking you, I’ve got some other jobs for you in the meantime.”

“What??” Nilesy could tell he had screwed up somewhere. But the signals were even more confusing as Sjin smiled, now standing to get dressed, and Sips was pulling on a pair of pants. “But I thought-”

“You wanted to be our pool boy, right?” Sjin was pulling Nilesy up by the arm before Sips tossed him his clothes from the crumpled pile on the floor. “Well, maybe we’ll consider it if you can do some other little jobs for us around the compound…”

Nilesy was still aroused and confused as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“But… But… I don’t even know anything about the machines and stuff you have here! Unless it’s a problem you’ve got with your pool…”

Sips paused for a moment before he replied, his eyes locking onto Sjin who was slowly stepping into his space suit.

“Don’t worry about it, pool guy” Sips grinned, pulling on his shirt and starting to button it, eyes still on Sjin, who had noticed him and was now smiling back, making a show of zipping up his suit. “It’s just a few little jobs.”

Sips led the way out the door. Sjin paused for a moment to shrug at Nilesy before following Sips out the door. Nilesy obediently followed behind. He didn’t want to seem desperate for a position with Sips Co., but if he was their official ‘pool boy,’ these encounters with Sjin would definitely continue. But when Sips had walked in the room, Sjin’s demeanor changed slightly; Nilesy noticed a suspicious glimmer in his eye, as though he and Sips shared a secret.

As they filed down the steps, Nilesy tried to keep his voice calm.

“So, what exactly are these ‘little jobs’ you’re talkin’ about?” he asked, trailing on their heels. He shoved his hands in his pockets, uneasy about the task ahead of him.

“Well, we’ve been having this little problem with our lava pipes…” Sips spoke glancing back over his shoulder at Nilesy, smirking.

“Ohoho, Sips, you’re not… you’re gonna make him do that?” Sjin chuckled, grinning over at the man knowingly. Nilesy gulped.

They reached the ground floor and Sips started digging around in another chest by the door.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?!” Nilesy’s voice cracked. Sips turned to him and placed a wrench in his hand.

“It shouldn’t be too hard for you, pool guy. It’s just tubes and, you know, liquids. It’s all the same crap you’re used to! Except… haha, well, except if you jumped in a pool full of this stuff, you’d- you’d probably melt your face clean off.”

Nilesy blinked hard as he followed them outside. The sun was just starting to rise, but a heavy darkness still outlined the compound, steadily dissolving in the growing light. The faces of the compound’s buildings seemed oddly bright, lit up by the beacon of the towering lava storage pipes.

“Aw man, yeah. That stuff can do a lot of damage,” Sjin continued as they walked along the grass. “Sips, remember that time you DID fill the entire pool with lava? And there was that spider that just, kamikaze death-jumped into it…”

“Ah, yeah. That was justice though, Sjin, he really had it coming. That guy was up on the roof for, like, literally days, just waiting for me to come outside. But he might have just lost the will to live though. I- I did… yell insults up at him, pretty much… every time I got the chance.”

“Can we stop talking about spiders now?” Nilesy interjected weakly, his voice wavering. The mere thought of spiders always unnerved him. Sjin looked back at Nilesy with a smirk but continued to Sips.

“Awww yeah, remember the noise he made? Gruesome. And he was like clawing his big hairy legs at the side… the ones that were left, anyway…”

Sjin chuckled, causing Nilesy to swallow hard, tagging along behind the men.

Spiders, Nilesy thought. He felt an imaginary tickle wisp across his neck and he tried to brush it away in a sudden fleeting panic. Why, why, why did it have to be spiders?

As they approached the doors of the geothermal facility and Nilesy’s eyes followed the tall glowing pipes stretching up beyond the openings in the ceiling above their heads.

“So you just keep this stuff out in the open?” asked Nilesy.

“Well yeah, so it’s easily accessible,” Sips stopped for a moment to admire the building, and smirked. “Also, I mean let’s be honest here, it just looks… it looks really fucking sweet. Not to mention it really intimidates, like all our enemies… They just come here to the compound like, you know, ready to fuck stuff up, mess with all our hard earned stuff, but then they see all this lava and they’re just like, peeing all over their pants. You know?”

Sjin followed Sips into the geothermal building. Nilesy huffed, trying to steady his nerves before he followed. There was a noticeable temperature spike to Nilesy as he stepped through the narrow open entrance. He stopped inside the door as his eyes slowly scanned the machine parts in front of him.

“I really do think I’m in over my head here guys,” said Nilesy, eyes widening.  
“Don’t worry, pool guy…” said Sips, smirking at him. “It’s probably just a loose nut or… or something.”

“Then why didn’t you check them yourself?” asked Nilesy skeptically.

“Listen, I’m the head of this company. And the head of a company can’t have a deformed face attached to it. I mean come on, let’s be honest… No one is gonna buy dirt, even high quality dirt, from a- a deformed guy….”

Nilesy laid the wrench on a nearby machine and stepped forward, closer to the giant storage pipes. He had never seen them this close up before.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Nilesy was growing more suspicious; he couldn’t see anything out of place among the numerous rows. He took another step forward, heat increasing around him. His glasses steamed up slightly near his nose.

“Do you see anything that looks, um, broken?” Sips persisted. He smirked at Sjin, who returned a slight smile.

“I can’t see anything, guys,” Nilesy squinted before removing his glasses to rub the lenses on his shirt.

“Look closer, Nilesy. I think you’re missing something,” Sjin joined in, nodding toward the pipes. Still squinting, Nilesy leaned in closer, bending over the generators carefully, eyes following the pipes all the way down to the floor.

Without warning, Nilesy’s body was slammed forward, a pressure between his shoulder blades pinning him down. He felt his glasses crack under the impact, still wrapped in the hem of his shirt, contorting his fingers slightly where they were trapped. He suddenly found himself uncomfortably close to the lava stores.

The heat radiating off the heavy metal and glass pipes caused beads of sweat to form along Nilesy’s brow. He eyed the boiling magma inches from his face as the palm of Sips’ hand pressed hard into his shoulder blades, his middle bent awkwardly over the generator. A few steps away, Sjin laughed.

“What the fuck, guys!” Nilesy yelped. He went rigid, trying to struggle free from Sips’ grasp.

“Oh come on pool guy, are you scared? What, you think I’m gonna burn your face off or something?” Sips said through a grin. Sjin chuckled.

“I dunno Sips, it almost seems like he’s kind of enjoying it,” Sjin took a couple steps forward, bending down slightly to look closer into Nilesy’s face. Nilesy trembled.

Sips let out a loud laugh, his hips pressing into Nilesy’s. He was starting to lose feeling in his hand.

“I just can’t really breathe at the moment, here, fellas,” Nilesy huffed out, eyes still locked on the molten liquid inches from his cheek.

“Can’t breathe? What do you mean, pool guy?” Sips let go of his hair and leaned into him, pressing his ribs into the machine, expelling all the air from him. He wheezed, and his heart fluttered as he shifted even closer to the impossibly hot glass.

“Well, for being so uncomfortable, you sure do have an interesting way of showing it,” Sjin got onto his knees and ran his hand over Nilesy’s bulge. Nilesy could only whimper out a short “Ah!”

“Just as I thought, Sips… hard as obsidian,” Sjin teased, as he unfastened and pulled down Nilesy’s pants. They dropped to the floor around Nilesy’s ankles, leaving him bare-assed. Nilesy’s mind spun.

“Here? Now?!” he struggled a bit against Sips’ grip, but even his legs were now hindered from the pants locking his ankles together.

Sips pulled Nilesy’s tie taut to shut him up. Nilesy choked; Sips had cut off his air completely for a moment as he spoke.

“Sjin, I’m gonna need you to… come over here and get something out of my pocket for me.” There was a smile in his tone.

“Yes, boss,” Sjin smiled back as he stood, and Sips eased up on his grip slightly, letting go of Nilesy’s tie. Nilesy coughed a little as he gasped in a few relieved breaths. Sjin walked behind both men, sliding his hand into Sips’ front pocket and removing an item. He didn’t stop there.

Nilesy could now feel Sjin was reaching around Sips’ hips and his fingers briefly groped at Nilesy’s bare hips before sliding down the front of Sips’ pants. As he started to stroke Sips’ cock slowly, his hand’s motion rubbed against Nilesy’s exposed ass. Nilesy’s cock throbbed as Sips let out a short low moan. Moaning lightly back, Sjin grinded his own bulge into Sips’, shifting Nilesy forward. He was so out of it he almost didn’t realize how closely he was moving to the lava stores right in front of him. Suddenly, he felt his cheek grow warm from the alarming closeness of the molten-hot tubes. Nilesy’s heart skipped a beat as he jerked his neck back at the last second; one more inch and he would have certainly been burned.

As Sjin moved back again, the adrenaline pulsed through Nilesy’s limbs and he exhaled, his limbs going limp. He felt Sjin’s hand slide up and he started to unbutton Sips’ pants.

Nilesy’s eyes watered, his heart racing as Sips sighed, his stomach pressing into his back as Sips exhaled. He felt Sjin pulling down Sips’ pants. Nilesy looked back to see Sjin rubbing lube onto Sips’ stiff cock. Nilesy breathed out a shocked laugh, realizing that they must have brought it with them. They planned this all along.

The fiery pain of the unhealed injuries burned through him again as Sjin guided Sips in slowly. It sent a wave of warmth from his belly through his arms and legs like a shock. His own cock throbbed hard.

“God,” Nilesy whispered, eyes shut tightly. The searing of his protesting insides raced through his limbs to his fingertips and then settled back in his stomach warmly.

“What was that?” Sips gasped out as he grabbed the back of Nilesy’s hair hard with his free hand. Nilesy’s insides were pushing back, fighting against Sips sliding deeply inside him, painfully slowly. It was just starting to occur to Nilesy how much thicker Sips was than Sjin.

“I think he said ‘deeper,’ Sips,” Sjin chuckled slightly, still on his knees near the pair, enjoying the view.

“Oh yeah? Is that what you want?” Sips grunted as he leaned in close to Nilesy’s ear. Nilesy whimpered anxiously in response.

Sips’ hand firmly held Nilesy’s twisted arm against his shoulder blades, pressing his ribs into the hard surface of the generator, hindering his breathing slightly. Nilesy’s right hand was still contorted around his bent glasses, wedged between his middle and the edge of the machine. Nilesy whimpered as Sips split him apart more, sliding in deeper, pressing into Nilesy with a groan. His heart raced as Sips moved his face closer to the tanks.

The painful position he was trapped in mixed with a shortness of oxygen was dizzying, somehow just exciting Nilesy more. Sips moved in and out of Nilesy gently a few times, using his grasp on Nilesy’s hair to turn his head slightly, wanting to watch his reaction. Nilesy yelped in pleasure, his voice so high it broke. His eyes seemed to roll back, and he dripped cum onto the wood floor with a throb of his stiffening cock.

Sjin noticed this and glanced up at Sips who returned the look with a grin. Sips started to move more, slowly, if only to draw out the pain Nilesy seemed to be responding to. Sjin reached up his still slippery palm to wrap his hand around Nilesy’s erection. He stroked it slowly. Nilesy’s legs trembled; his mouth hung open in a silent moan. His hips were shifted back with the motion leaving enough room for his hand to slacken, and his grip around his glasses loosened slightly. They clattered to the floor.

As Sips started to thrust into Nilesy, he chuckled as Nilesy moaned wildly; Nilesy’s legs barely held him up where he stood, braced against the generator. Sjin let out a low moan himself, watching Nilesy lose his mind as his cum dripped down Sjin’s hand, his cock throbbing hard under his gentle strokes.

Nilesy felt Sjin let go and he looked down to see he was hastily unbuttoning his own pants, panting. Nilesy felt a burning warmth in his belly from watching Sjin strip so impatiently. Sips looked up and caught him staring, returning the gaze with a lusty smile. Sjin’s hand then found its way back to Nilesy’s cock, pumping it with his right hand as he took his own in his left, matching the pace.

Nilesy moaned as the searing sensation he felt worsened; Sips increased his speed, grunting with his thrusts. Nilesy knew he should be in pain, but he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. Moaning, his eyes drifted closed, lost in ecstasy.

Sips finally let go of the grasp he held Nilesy in, and reached down to grip his hips. Nilesy wasn’t trying to fight back anymore anyway. Sips could now position him to get even deeper. Nilesy shifted so that he could brace himself on the metal block, grabbing the edges for support as Sips pounded into him. All three men dripped with sweat; it was starting to saturate the collar of Nilesy’s buttoned shirt and tie, clinging to his neck. He hooked his finger impatiently in his collar and tugged hard, expelling the shirt’s top button across the room. He bowed his head and moaned as Sjin’s strokes decreased slightly. Sjin whimpered; one of Sips’ hands had drifted from Nilesy’s hip and was now in Sjin’s hair, tugging on it. Sjin looked up at his partner, gasping as Sips smirked back down at him.

Sips slowed down only to thrust into Nilesy harder, his fingers gripping at Nilesy’s lower back. Nilesy used all his effort to hold onto the machine and tense his shoulders, so as to not be forced into contact with the tanks, but it was difficult to support himself when Sips found that spot inside him that made him want to explode. He panted and moaned as Sjin’s hand moved faster, Sips pounding into him hard.

Nilesy gripped the sides of the generator hard and whimpered loudly as he came, shooting waves of cum across the machine’s cool metal surface. His body tremored with every pulse, making Sips groan at Nilesy tightening up around him. As the last few warm spurts of Nilesy’s load dribbled down his wrist, Sjin came hard as well, Sips tugging his hair as he sprayed his load across the floor. Nilesy gasped and clutched at the machine for support as Sips thrust into him. With a sigh, Sips slid out of him gently. He grinned at Nilesy who stumbled forward, knees almost instantly buckling. He collapsed in a momentary daze at the suddenness, leaning precariously close to the lava tanks. Sjin noticed him swaying and stood quickly to grab his shoulders with a laugh.

“Hey, hey, careful!” Sjin guided the tilting man upright again. “Do you want to sit down?”

Nilesy slumped weakly into Sjin’s arms and with his help, leaned against the generator and slid down to the floor, back propped up against the machine.

“Turn him around, Sjin,” Sips moaned, and Nilesy turned his own shoulders, still leaning slightly on Sjin for balance. Sips groaned as he tugged his swollen cock, stepping forward toward Nilesy, whose eyes drifted up the bulky man’s frame to return Sips’ gaze. The warmth spread through Nilesy’s belly again as Sips’ grunting moans increased, and he erupted across Nilesy’s nose and into his mouth. Nilesy closed his eyes tight and parted his lips a bit to lick them. The bitter warmth spread across his tongue, and he leaned forward to lick the last drops from the head of Sips’ cock. Sips let out a chuckling moan and ran his hand through Nilesy’s hair. Nilesy squinted open his eyes and smiled up at Sips, face still glazed.

“Well then,” he said before a wheezed laugh. He licked his lips again.

Sjin grabbed Nilesy’s chin and turned his head, planting a long grinning kiss on his lips. He leaned back and smiled at Nilesy, after tracing his tongue along the side of Nilesy’s mouth, tasting Sips’ cum.

Sips knelt down next to them and used his sleeve to wipe Nilesy’s face gently, smirking, before planting a kiss on his lips as well. Sips threw Nilesy’s arm across his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Sjin rose up next to them and pulled up his pants before tending to Nilesy’s. Nilesy tried to stand on his own so he didn’t have to lean so closely into Sips, but his legs still felt wobbly, and he ended up pressing into Sips’ shoulder again as Sjin buckled his belt.

Sjin took Nilesy’s other arm and he shifted his weight while Sips pulled up his own pants.

“Jesus, what a fucking mess! This better not stain,” Sips said, eying the spots on the floor. He took his place again under Nilesy’s arm. “Sjin, you gotta come back out here later, with some, like, some sort of polish or something, and clean this up before it stains up our nice wooden floors. Come to think of it Sjin, why do we have wooden floors in our lava storage room anyway?”

Sips and Sjin argued on playfully as they walked back to the house, Nilesy, smiling, propped between the two.

Nilesy figured he could probably walk on his own at this point but he chose not to mention it until they reached the front door.

“So… I guess this means I got the pool boy position, right?” Nilesy said through a grin.

Sjin laughed and Sips smirked as he removed his arm from Nilesy’s shoulder to fit through the door.

“I dunno pool guy… we might have to do a bit more interviewing first. But not until after the mandatory interview nap.”

Nilesy insisted he was fine but Sjin remained tethered closely behind as they ascended the short staircase, fussing slightly about Nilesy walking a bit stiffly. Sips bounded up the steps two at a time ahead while unbuttoning his shirt. He was stepping out of his pants when Nilesy filed into the room after Sjin.

“Shouldn’t we shower first?” Sjin said anxiously, as Sips hopped into bed in only his boxers. “Sips! I just washed those sheets!”

“What, these?” Sips rolled around, maintaining eye contact with Sjin while mussing up the neatly made bed, making sure to rub all the sweatiest parts of himself against the clean white linens.

“Sips!” Sjin pouted. Nilesy stifled a grin as he watched this unfold, unbuttoning his own damp shirt and tossing it over a nearby chair.

“C’mon, Sjin!” Sips rubbed one of the pillows against his chest. “Since when do you not like my manly musk?”

Nilesy watched Sjin as his eyes narrowed and his mouth curved into a small smile.

“Well, Nilesy, I guess its just you and me, then,” Sips threw the pillow next to him and held out his arms in Nilesy’s direction. Nilesy looked up from his belt he was undoing and he blinked. He wasn’t sure he heard that right. Did Sips actually want to cuddle with him?

Nilesy glanced questioningly over at Sjin, who looked as confused as he felt. Sjin returned his glance, raising his eyebrows. Nilesy looked back over at Sips again, who was looking expectantly at Nilesy, making grabby hands in his direction. Nilesy smirked back, and he pulled his pants off and threw them across the room mocking Sips’ actions. He jumped into the bed, and into Sips’ waiting arms, making sure to rub his own head and armpits on the sheets. Sips laughed and joined him for a moment, both men rolling around wildly and giggling.

Sjin could not refrain from laughing too before stripping out of his own space suit and crawling into bed next to Nilesy, wrapping his arms around his hips. Nilesy sighed out his last few giggles and turned his head to look at Sjin, who planted a soft smirking kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Nilesy’s eyes widened before Sips’ hands slid around his chest and he kissed Nilesy softly behind his ear.

“Well, I’m pooped,” Sips announced, resting his chin on Nilesy’s head. “You took a lot of out of me, pool guy.”

“You’re pooped?!” Nilesy chuckled as his eyelids grew heavy, wrapped in the warm embrace of the men on either side of him.

“I think we could all use a bit of a rest after today,” Sjin grinned, pulling Nilesy slightly closer to him.

Nilesy took a breath and indulgently snuggled his face into Sjin’s scratchy chest, letting the scent of the man overwhelm his senses once more. Sips and Sjin chatted away groggily but Nilesy could hardly focus on his own thoughts. Everything had happened so fast he barely had time to reflect on the day. Sips’ warm embrace reminded him vaguely of the grasp Sips had him in: frightening but thrilling, and intense and amazing, all at the same time. He smiled to himself, realizing Sjin had been right; he really had no idea earlier what he was in for.

The last thought he was able to grasp onto was the fleeting realization that his glasses were still broken, lying on the floor of the geothermal hut. His stomach dropped for a moment, but the sleepiness was winning the fight over his worrying. He reluctantly yielded to his exhaustion, deciding absently he would concern himself with that in the morning.

And as his mind left consciousness, tangled up with the warm bodies clinging to him, Sips and Sjin’s idly chatting voices ghosted through the beginning wisps of his dreams.


	4. Infatuation (Chapter 4 feat. art by Jerge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips and Sjin are very happy to see a certain familiar face on their doorstep. The last time he came by they put him through a bit of a… test. But don’t you think they seem like the types who would try to push him a bit further?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the official Jerge art for this fic!!](http://ihavetoomanyfeelingshelp.tumblr.com/post/50752055863/remember-that-teaser-i-posted-a-looong-time-ago)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey smutty dudes. Remember my Infatuation series? Well, I finally finished the newest chapter!!!
> 
> (I admit this fic took me an embarrassingly long time to finish. I’m very pleased with it though, and I am so excited for you to read it!)
> 
> Yours,  
> The Smutlord xo

_Daniel, that’s what they should call me,_  Nilesy thought to himself glumly.

He focused on steadying his breathing as his feet maneuvered the uneven landscape between his pool shack and Sips’ and Sjin’s compound. Nilesy shook his head.

 _I’m just like Daniel, except I’m WALKING straight into the lions’ den._ Every step he took, he felt he was closer to impending doom.

He had realized days ago that his pool business was on the decline. His diamond stash was beginning to dwindle, and he understood this was unlikely to change; he had to go back and pester Sips and Sjin about the pool boy job again.

 _No, I’m not like Daniel,_  he thought bitterly.  _Daniel would never be this stupid._

His nerves were starting to get to him again. He decided he needed a plan if he was going to show up at the compound unannounced.

_Okay, if they try anything like last time, I will just say no._

Nilesy focused intently on this as he forced himself to pay attention to the bumpy ground beneath him. But his worried thoughts persisted, drifting back to that day in the geothermal facility, the hours of torment and painful, humiliating… amazing…

 _No. I can’t think like that,_  Nilesy shook his head again. He became stern with himself.  _If they say anything, if Sips tries anything, I will just say no. I will say, “No Sips! I am here for a job! I am here to be a professional…”_

Distractedly, he came to a halt as he reached the top of a small hill that looked over the compound in the distance. He scanned the buildings and swallowed hard as his gaze stopped on the now empty lava pipes stretching up from the rooftop of the geothermal building. His face burned, not only in memory of being bent over, face hovering very close to the scalding glass tubes, but also suddenly remembering standing in his shower at home in the days after, bent at the waist and shamefully jerking himself off, thinking of Sips’ mocking laughter and grunts as the man pounded into him, Sjin kneeling on the floor encouraging them, watching everything unfold…

Nilesy’s stomach turned and he closed his eyes and shook his head hard _. It wasn’t that I liked it. I was just… overly stimulated._

He wiped his sweating palms on the front of his trousers as he set off on the last leg of the journey.

 _If I didn’t need this job,_  he rationalized,  _I wouldn’t be going back. That is the only reason I am going back._

In no time he reached the wall surrounding the compound area and hopped through a wide gap that he had used before. He quickly made his way across the strange hollow ground of the former quarry site and made his way across the property. By the time he was circling around the walls of their home, he could hear Sips’ barking laugh from inside; his heart fluttered.

He reached the front door, and with a gulp, raised his fist to knock. Just as his knuckles pulled back ready to rap on the smooth wood, the door flew open, and he yanked back his hand a second before it struck Sips in the chest, the man jumping as he looked up at him.

“Holy shit pool guy, you scared the shit out of me!” Sips said with a laugh.

Nilesy laughed weakly too, also caught in shock as he began to nervously explain his appearance.

“I just came by because I-”

“Guess who’s here, Sjin!” Sips interrupted, calling behind him into the house. Sjin popped his head around a corner and his eyes widened. He then crossed the room, grinning as he strolled toward the men at the door.

“And you said he wouldn’t come back, Sjin. Haha!” Sips crossed his arms and smirked at Nilesy, who was still slightly flabbergasted. “I told you he’d be back. You owe me five bucks!”

Sjin laughed elbowing Sips in the ribs as he arrived next to him.

“No Sips, I told you I bet you five DUCKS, see, and you just misheard me.”

“The inflation rates on ducks is atrocious these days,” Nilesy mumbled, amused at himself and starting to relax around the men.  _Why was I getting so worked up again?_

“Well either way Sjin, I won the bet fair and square. I’ll be expecting those ducks on my desk in the morning,” Sips replied as he raised his eyebrows at Sjin, causing him to laugh again. “So pool guy, what brings you by?”

“Well, I- I never heard anything back about that pool boy job.”

Sips and Sjin smirked at each other.

“Well, slight problem there, Nilesy. Remember your first ‘interview’ with for the position? The one where we tried to crush you, and you nearly died?”

“Vaguely,” Nilesy mumbled.

“Yeah well, ever since then, our interview filtering process has been, well, it’s been pretty much broken down. That’s where you come in.”

Sips wordlessly strolled out of the house past Nilesy and began to walk in the direction of the abandoned building. Nilesy shot a puzzled glance at Sjin, who smiled with a small shrug and set off after Sips. They made their way to the locked door and Sips fiddled with his key for a moment before working the door open and leading the way inside.

Nilesy blinked as he entered the interview chamber. In its idling it seemed to have been temporarily converted into a sort of storage area; the entrance was partially obscured by large boxes and heavy chests, and chairs were stacked neatly in the corner.

“Once we get this place working we can get down to some serious hiring for the company, including yours,” Sips stated, interrupting Nilesy’s thoughts. “But I’ve been way too busy trying to get everything else cleaned up and running again. So that’s where you come in.”

Nilesy swallowed hard as his eyes scanned the exposed pistons, broken reinforced glass and cracked wood paneling, the floor adorned with careful paths of redstone dust leading to one remaining lever of the two that Sips and Sjin had used to trap him, attempting to send him to his death.

“So you’re telling me you want me to fix this thing for my interview because it didn’t  _kill me_  the first time?” Nilesy asked incredulously.

Sips laughed.

“Well essentially, yeah! I mean, if you fail at the questions as bad as the first time, which I suspect you will, we’ve gotta let you know somehow, don’t we? And naturally with all the hiring we are going to do anyway, we’re gonna need a way to dispose of, you know… Unwanted applicants,” Sips smirked down at Nilesy.

“Don’t you think you could just, like, let your interviewee know you’re not going to offer them the position?  _Without_  injuring them?”

“Listen pool guy, these are Sips Co. official company procedures. I don’t make the rules!” Sips paused for a moment and smirked. “Well, actually, I do. But this is the way things have been done around here since the company started! Since before you knew of the delicious flavor of gourmet, high-quality dirt.”

“Yeah,” Sjin agreed, nodding solemnly. “Even I had to be put through this process when being interviewed for a position!”

“Sjin, it might be better actually if you stay here and supervise that work is actually getting done. But don’t help him, Sjin. We need to make sure he will actually be an asset to this company,” said Sips. “We don’t need everyone here thinking they can just sit around being a pretty face.”

Sips gave Sjin an accusing look, prompting a laugh from his mustached companion.

Nilesy smiled forcefully as he again turned toward the work awaiting him, but his twisted smile almost immediately faltered.

“Well, get to work pool guy! You should have everything you need in those boxes. Somewhere… But the sooner you’re done, the sooner we can get the interview over with and put you to some real work around here,” Sips said, slipping out the door, but not before smirking and stating as an afterthought, “Or… not.”

Nilesy blinked again and stared at the pistons for a long moment. Sjin still stood near the door, arms crossed, watching.

“I have no idea what I’m doing here at all, Sjin,” Nilesy sighed, glancing back at him.

“Well you better figure it out quick Nilesy,” Sjin giggled. “When the boss comes back you don’t want to have nothing done!”

Sjin pulled a chair from the stack in the corner and set it down facing Nilesy. He plopped down into the seat.

Nilesy walked through a gap in the disassembled counter and leaned in, trying to make heads or tails of the wiring and where to begin. He warily eyed the jagged edge of the broken glass inches from him, not looking forward to having to work close by something so dangerous. With a sigh, he stood up and turned, jumping slightly seeing Sjin had left his seat and was standing on the other side of the counter.

“So why’d you come back, Nilesy?” Sjin asked casually, a little smile curling at his lips. “I thought I’d never see you around here again after last time.”

Nilesy opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated.

“I’m… I’m not so sure…” Nilesy’s words drifted off again noticing Sjin’s hand sliding over the remaining lever on the counter, wrapping his fingers around it suggestively. Nilesy’s mind immediately pulled him back to his first romp with Sjin, how amazing Sjin’s touch made him feel.

“Sips was right, for once,” Sjin murmured, and giggled softly. “He seemed confident you’d come back sooner or later, I just wasn’t so sure. But I’m glad you did.”

Nilesy swallowed hard. “To be honest, I almost didn’t. No, that’s a lie. I think… I think part of me really wanted to come back.”

Sjin smiled and ran his hand over the lever again, stroking it slowly but deliberately a few times. Nilesy froze as he watched, eyes locked on Sjin’s long fingers wrapped around the phallic device. He felt himself throb slightly.

“But I need to get to work, Sjin,” Nilesy said, shaking his head to clear it as he walked back around to the front of the counter. Sjin took a step back to get out of his way as Nilesy flipped the lever, trying to determine what, if anything, was still functioning. But he jumped slightly suddenly feeling Sjin’s hands on his hips. They slid around him slowly, under the hem of his shirt; before he could react or glance back, Sjin’s lips were on his neck, warmly dotting it with soft kisses.

“Sjin, d-don’t you think I should really b-be working right now?” Nilesy stuttered breathlessly. Sjin’s scent was starting to cloud his thoughts.

“I can’t help it Nilesy, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Sjin muttered into Nilesy’s skin, his warm breath coating Nilesy’s bent neck.

“Sjin I should really…” Nilesy’s words tapered off weakly as Sjin ran his palms over Nilesy’s slightly swollen bulge. Sjin pulled on his belt to impatiently unfasten it.

Nilesy’s eyes slid closed and he could feel his heartbeat racing. As Sjin pressed into his back and rubbed up against his ass, Nilesy completely forgot what he was doing. Sjin’s hands reached for his fly and he unzipped it before Nilesy couldn’t resist anymore. He spun around and with a caress of his hand on Sjin’s cheek, he kissed the man deeply. Sjin pressed into him more, pushing Nilesy back to sit on the wooden ledge, spreading his legs and wrapping one around Sjin’s hip, panting into the handsome man’s kiss.

Sjin’s hand slid down the front of Nilesy’s pants and grabbed his stiffening cock. Nilesy let out a moan into Sjin’s kiss. He felt Sjin smile and nip at his lip as he pressed his hips into Nilesy again. Sjin reached up and unbuttoned the top of Nilesy’s shirt.

“Hey guys, w-what’s going on in here?” Sips’ booming voice broke the aroused reverie; Nilesy gasped and pulled away from Sjin’s kiss, glancing over Sjin’s shoulder at Sips, eyebrows raised expectantly. Nilesy fumbled with buttoning his trousers.

“Sips, I’m so sorry, I was just… We just got a bit distracted!” Nilesy wheezed.

“Don’t stop just because I showed up!” Sips said through a laugh. He moseyed over to the chair Sjin had occupied and sat down facing the pair. “Go on, Sjin. Keep unbuttoning his shirt.”

Sips raised his eyebrows expectantly at them and Nilesy swallowed hard as Sjin reached up with a smile and slowly continued his unfastening. Nilesy met Sjin’s gaze with uncertainty; he wasn’t so comfortable with this turn of events, but as Sjin leaned in to kiss him deeply, the man’s careful fingers grazed over Nilesy’s navel, interrupting his thoughts, and Nilesy relaxed slightly, sighing. Sjin nipped his lip softly as he ran his hands down Nilesy’s shoulders, gently easing his shirt off.

“Use your mouth on his nipples, Sjin,” Sips instructed, amusement in his voice, and Nilesy felt Sjin’s scratchy jawline drift down from his mouth to his chest; Nilesy’s hand found Sjin’s hair and he combed his fingers through it before feeling the warmth of Sjin’s tongue. Nilesy let out a soft moan; the movement of Sjin’s skillful tongue sent little ripples of warmth through his body, raising goosebumps on his arms and the back of his neck. His eyes slid closed. He throbbed and rolled his hips into Sjin’s, forgetting his uneasiness again with a sigh.

“Sjin, you may as well get that spacesuit of yours off,” Sips announced, although his tone had softened somehow; Nilesy had no time to glance over to find out why though, as his sight was locked on Sjin’s body as the man slowly unzipped his suit and slid it off.

 _Maybe this isn’t so bad_ , Nilesy thought to himself as Sjin stripped down to his briefs in front of Nilesy’s eyes.  _At least I get to see, and touch, Sjin again…._

Sjin’s suit fell around his ankles, and he pulled his shirt over his head; watching this, Nilesy was unable to resist, and he eagerly leaned in again and kissed Sjin deeply and hungrily, his hands traveling along Sjin’s soft pale flesh, around his sides and his back, pulling Sjin into him hard. Sjin let out a little whimper which Nilesy returned.

“You should probably get pool guy’s pants off too while you’re at it, Sjin,” Sips instructed, and Nilesy glanced past Sjin for a moment to see Sips sitting and watching them intently, unbuttoning his own trousers. Sips noticed Nilesy eying him and he smirked; Nilesy’s heart jumped at the intimidating man’s expression. He turned his attention back to Sjin, desperate to distract himself from the dirt mogul who was lording over them.

Nilesy met Sjin’s eyes; Sjin smiled reassuringly in response to the nervous expression as his hands quickly worked the buckle on Nilesy’s belt. Sjin’s hand slid across Nilesy’s thigh to his wrist and tugged gently, encouraging him to stand. Nilesy complied and Sjin pulled his pants down as he kissed Nilesy again, nipping his lip sharply this time. Nilesy could feel Sjin’s bulge growing, rubbing into his own as Sjin pressed into Nilesy, his hands sneaking around his waist.

“Nilesy,” Sips said, addressing him directly this time. “I want you to get on your hands and knees.”

Nilesy’s heart started to race again, becoming more sure the pair had plans for him again, but he was throbbing so badly he was past caring; he stepped out of his pants and with one last tentative glance at Sjin, he dropped to his knees, loosening the knot on his tie.

“No, Nilesy… keep the tie on,” Sips smirked.

Nilesy’s hand froze. He glanced up at Sips again, and his heart jumped.  _What is it about him that makes me so nervous?_  Nilesy wondered, looking away quickly again. He placed his palms to the floor and swallowed hard.

“Pull his underwear down, Sjin, and give him a good ass slapping,” Sips spoke with amusement in his voice. Nilesy’s eyes widened but he dared not move as he felt Sjin’s warm fingertips sneak under the band of his briefs and slide them down his thighs. The cool air of the room hit his ass and gave him a slight chill, distracting him from anticipating the sudden biting impact of Sjin’s hand, spanking him firmly.

Nilesy let out a short shriek before he could help it and he bit his tongue immediately, nervous about his response. Sips and Sjin broke out in a loud laugh, sending a wave of embarrassment through him and turning his stomach.

“Pretty good Sjin, I think he enjoyed that,” Sips chuckled. “But I know you can do better than that.”

Sjin giggled again and Nilesy turned his head, just in time to catch a blur of Sjin’s hand coming down to strike him again, harder this time. Nilesy choked back a whimper and felt his cock stiffen.

 _No, no! I don’t like this! Why do I like this?_ Nilesy chastised himself in his head. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

Sips was still laughing; Nilesy was vaguely worried he could read his thoughts, or sense his nerves.

“Haha! That’s better! Come on Sjin, harder!” Sips egged him on.

Without hesitation, Sjin’s hand came down, impacting with Nilesy’s stinging cheek once more, a loud crack of skin on skin filling the room. Nilesy moaned as Sjin abused the same spot as before, the burning sensation moving through his middle and making his cock twinge and stiffen more.

His eyes were closed tight as he heard the sound of a chair squeak and rustling of fabric, and before he could react he felt a sharp slicing across his buttocks; his whole body instantly tensed up and his eyes shot open with a loud, hoarse whimper. He heard Sjin let out a moan as well that turned into a giggle.

Nilesy panted as he felt a droplet of cum pool at the tip of his firm cock as the welt on his ass slowly swelled up, raw and hot. He turned his head to see a grinning Sips standing over him with Nilesy’s belt folded over in his hand. Catching his eye, Nilesy panted as he watched Sips move around to the front of him and got down on his knee so they were face to face.

“Did you like that, Nilesy?” Sips growled, his knuckles white where he kept his firm grip on the belt.

Nilesy’s elbows wobbled as he stared into the gruff man’s eyes, paralyzed with fear. His mind raced at how to respond, but he apparently wasn’t quick enough for Sips’ liking, who grabbed Nilesy’s jaw hard with his free hand and moved his face in closer.

“I asked if you liked that, Nilesy,” Sips repeated, his smile faltering slightly. Nilesy could feel that he was rock hard, there was no use in denying to them that he was finding some pleasure from the pain. Nilesy hesitated only long enough to swallow hard again before nodding.

Sips mouth turned into a satisfied smile and he released Nilesy’s jaw. He stood up, dropping the belt noisily to the floor before unzipping his suit. He paused in shrugging it off to rummage through a nearby chest, producing a small bottle of lube, and tossing it to Sjin before he removed his suit fully, draping it over his chair.

“Okay Sjin, time to lose the boxers. And put that on, while you’re at it,” Sips nodded toward the bottle in Sjin’s hand as he picked up Nilesy’s thick leather belt again. Nilesy peeked over his shoulder to glimpse Sjin sliding his boxers off, revealing his stiff cock. Nilesy panted and he felt a dribble of cum drip from his own erection to the floor.

Sjin got on his knees behind Nilesy and ran his free hand over his ass, grazing his fingertips over the raised painful welt, sending a fresh wave of painful sparks through Nilesy’s shaking body. Nilesy hissed quietly and his fingertips gripped at the floor, wishing for something to grasp onto.

“Tease him, Sjin,” Sips said as he hovered over the pair, keeping a close eye on them.

Nilesy felt Sjin part his ass cheeks tenderly, and run the slick tip of his cock over Nilesy’s hole; Nilesy let out a short sighing moan and his eyes slid closed.

Suddenly a hard slice across his back made his elbows nearly give out under him. His voice broke as he swore loudly and the air rushed out of his lungs at the sharp jarring pain. Sips had whipped him again with the belt, leaving a band of fiery pain cutting across his spine. Tears welled up behind his eyes as the sensation burned through him; Sjin giggled again, turning into a pleasurable sigh as he pushed the tip of his cock inside Nilesy.

Nilesy gripped helplessly at the floor again as he gasped, his head bowing and his eyes shut tight. Sjin slid his head out and back in, teasing Nilesy; the aching pleasure mixed with the agony of his raw flesh and he moaned, easing his hips back slightly to encourage Sjin.

With a crack, Sips whipped Nilesy across the back again, harder this time. Nilesy cried out loudly, the wind knocked out of him once more, his mouth wide open and panting from the pain, every exhale turning into a soft moan. Sjin giggled behind him and squeezed his quivering hips; Nilesy felt Sjin’s tip throb slightly inside him.

“Go ahead, Sjin,” Sips murmured. “Give him what he wants.”

With a sigh, Sjin slid deep inside Nilesy. A dizzying wave of pleasure washed over him.

“Sjin,” Nilesy whined, his cock dripping again. His whine was interrupted by another lash of the belt across his sore back. His eyes squeezed shut and a tear escaped, rolling down his cheek.

Sjin began to fuck him with deep, slow thrusts. Nilesy tried to focus on the feeling of Sjin filling him up, but his attention was drawn back to his injuries as he felt Sjin’s hands running up his back, dragging his fingernails lightly back down again. He whimpered as another tear slid down his nose. He could feel more tears were pressing behind his eyes and blurring his vision; he blinked them away to turn his head to glance at Sips, who was palming himself through his boxers and grunting.

Sjin began to fuck Nilesy harder, moaning with every thrust. He felt Sjin’s hips slamming into the skin on his raw ass as his hands slid up Nilesy’s back again and he ran his fingernails over the swollen welts, giggling softly when he heard Nilesy hiss. Two more heavy tears escaped from his eyes and rolled halfway down his face before spattering onto the floor.

“What’s wrong Nilesy, does it hurt?” Sips teased, breathing heavily.

Nilesy started to nod but Sjin quickly thrust into him again hard. Nilesy’s back arched and he moaned.

“I think that means he likes it, Sips,” Sjin giggled breathlessly.

Sips approached Nilesy again and he bent over, face to face with Nilesy again.

“Is that right, Nilesy? Do you like it?” Sips asked.

Nilesy’s breath staggered as Sjin pounded into him, his face inches from Sips’; he gulped and blinked out another tear before nodding.

Sips stood up with a short laugh and whipped Nilesy hard again across his back. Nilesy cried out, bowing his head. He cringed as fresh tears ran down his face; the crying was making it difficult for him to breathe through his nose. His mouth hung open as he absorbed the aftershock of the pain.

Sips grabbed Nilesy’s tie from where it hung around his neck and handed it to Sjin.

“Hold this, and pull it hard,” Sips commanded. Nilesy felt a pressure around his throat as Sjin held the tie taut and he gasped, his breathing cut off slightly.

He tilted his head back to find a position to allow him to take in more air; the pressure lessened slightly and he gulped down relieved breaths, still taking Sjin’s pounding thrusts deeply.

“Pull it harder, Sjin!” Sips huffed. Nilesy glanced over and saw he had removed his boxers; he stood over them with his hard cock in his hand, stroking it.

With a jerk of the tie, his air supply was cut down again. His heart raced and he gasped and let out frightened, choked sounds. He clawed at the tie helplessly, trying to loosen its vice-like grip.

Suddenly, Sips dropped to his knee and grasped Nilesy’s throat hard with his hand, his thick, strong fingers pressing bruises into Nilesy’s slender neck, cutting off his panting. Nilesy moved his lips desperate to plead with Sips, but nothing came out. Sips spoke to Sjin but maintained his eye contact with the Scot.

“See Sjin? This is how you choke him,” Sips grinned.

Nilesy’s mouth hung open as Sips watched his face, a twisted grin on his lips. Sips’ held his grip for a long moment before finally releasing Nilesy’s throat and standing again. Nilesy took in a deep, relieved breath, but before he could take another, Sips took advantage of his open mouth and shoved his thick cock in Nilesy’s mouth, gripping Nilesy’s hair hard.

Nilesy gagged hard around Sips’ cock, retching and drooling down his chin. His stuffy nose made it near-impossible for him to get a full breath, and Sips was relentless, slamming his hard cock into the back of Nilesy’s throat, the salty taste of his precum spreading over Nilesy’s tongue. Tears streamed down Nilesy’s cheeks as he pushed back at Sips’ leg weakly with one hand, his head spinning from lack of oxygen and the pain of Sips pounding into his mouth, as Sjin moaned wildly behind him, still holding his tie taut as he plowed Nilesy’s raw ass.

Sips moaned loudly and pulled his cock out of Nilesy’s mouth; Nilesy gratefully gulped down as much air as he could as Sips jerked his hard cock a few times and came across Nilesy’s face and open mouth with a loud grunt, glazing his glasses and cheeks with thick waves of his warm cum. Sips let go of his hair and the one arm that was holding Nilesy up finally gave out on him; his head and shoulders collapsed to the floor.

Sjin reached around Nilesy’s hip and tugged his dripping cock in time with his thrusts, sending an electric wave of pleasure through him. Sjin let out a high whimper, and his legs shook as he filled Nilesy with his load. Nilesy swore and came too as he felt Sjin’s hot cum surging into him, splattering the floor below him.

Sjin slid out slowly and Nilesy fully collapsed onto his side. He was laying in his own puddle, Sips’ thick jizz dripping off his face, and he was starting to feel Sjin’s dripping out of him. He gasped for breath, his throat bruised and stinging with every inhale. The pain from the welts on his back and ass were throbbing. He could barely open his eyes to see a now-dressed Sjin gently pulling up Nilesy’s underwear over his tender rear. Sips had gotten dressed too and was gathering up Nilesy’s clothes as Sjin helped him to his feet and wiped his face with a cloth as Sips draped his shirt lightly over his shoulders. This was enough to throw Nilesy off-balance however, prompting a chuckle from Sips; the muscular man handed Nilesy’s remaining clothes to Sjin and got down on one knee, and facing away, he wrapped Nilesy’s arms around his neck and lifted him from the floor, carrying him piggyback. Sjin plucked the glasses from Nilesy’s face and began to clean them as he trailed behind Sips, who made his way out of the building.

“Where are we going?” Nilesy mumbled into Sips’ shoulder, eyes drifting closed as he draped himself limply against Sips’ back.

“We’ve gotta get you cleaned up, pool guy,” Sips chuckled softly, hoisting Nilesy up for a better position.

“And take care of those wounds,” Sjin chimed in behind him.

“You took it like a champ the whole time, I’m pretty impressed,” Sips smiled as he ducked slightly to fit through their front door.

Sips carried him all the way up the steps towards the bathroom. Nilesy’s mind was foggy, but he managed to remember one important question to ask.

“Does that mean I got the pool boy job?”

Sips laughed as he set Nilesy down gently, propping him up against the counter.

“You know what Nilesy, I’m seriously considering it.”


End file.
